Classical
by Saskayfr
Summary: Naruto, seorang gadis ceria yang sederhana, memasuki dunia melodi klasik yang kelam milik seseorang dan terjebak di dalamnya. Akankah Naruto dapat membantunya keluar dari dunia melodi kelamnya, atau justru ikut terjebak bersamanya? "Aku tanya, siapa kau?". AU, OOC, SasuFemNaru, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saskayfr, 17044102

Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream Drama, Accidentally Typo(s).

Proudly Present

_**Classical**_

Chapter 1

...

"Naruto! Ayo cepat bangun! Kalau kau terlambat nanti kau dihukum pembinamu, kan?!" Suatu suara di rumah keluarga yang sederhana saat fajar baru muncul di ujung timur pun menggema di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Hmmm, sebentar lagi buuu..." Jawab orang yang dipanggil 'Naruto' tanpa membuka matanya. Ia justru mempererat pelukannnya ke guling miliknya dan menarik selimut yang tadi disingkirkan oleh ibunya.

"Kau ini! Ibu kan sudah menyiapkanmu ramen untuk sarapan. Ibu maka-"

"Baik, aku sudah bangun. Jangan makan ramenku, ibu!" Naruto langsung bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil men-_death glare_ ibunya agar tidak memakan ramennya.

Ibunya pun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepala melihat anak semata wayangnya yang masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil, padahal umurnya sudah mau menginjak 16 tahun.

...

Tahun ajaran baru telah tiba. Naruto baru masuk ke suatu sekolah tingkat atas di kotanya. Dia bukan pindahan, tapi memang sebagai murid tingkat pertama. Dan sebagai murid tingkat pertama atau biasa disebut 'Junior', dia harus mengikuti suatu kegiatan berupa pengenalan sekolah di 3 hari pertamanya. Tak lupa, kegiatan ini pun diadakan sebagai penguatan mental dan pelatihan dasar dari sekolah tersebut.

"Naruto, sudah kau bawa semua barang yang disuruh oleh pembinamu?" Tanya Kushina, ibu Naruto. Ia terus menanyakan hal tersebut, karena dia tau kalau anaknya itu pelupa.

"Sudah, bu. Aku berangkat ya."

"Ayah antar saja. Ini kan hari pertamamu sekolah. Sekolahmu juga searah dengan tempat kerja ayah." Tawar ayahnya, Minato, untuk berangkat bersama.

"Oke, baiklah. Jadi aku bisa hemat uang, lumayan untuk membeli ramen di Ichiraku. Hehehe." Katanya senang sambil tertawa. "Kami berangkat ya, bu!" Teriaknya dari dalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah ibunya yang menunggu mereka pergi di depan gerbang rumah sambil membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dan ayahnya.

"Naruto, apakah kau gugup?" Tiba – tiba ayahnya bertanya saat melihat Naruto hanya diam saja di dalam mobil sambil memegang tangannya seperti sedang berdoa.

Naruto sedikit kaget karena ternyata ayahnya memperhatikannya. Naruto pun melihat ke arah ayahnya, dan ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan manis, tetapi sedikit terpaksa. Tangannya berkeringat, matanya pun terlihat tegang. Dengan rambut dikepang ke samping dan berpenampilan 'culun'–karena memang diharuskan berpenampilan begitu selama 3 hari kedepan-, ia terlihat seperti anak yang ketakutan akan dimarahi oleh ibunya.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya 3 hari, kan? Lagipula, kalau kau dimarahi atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk, itu hanya akting, kok. Kau harus kuat. Mana anak ayah yang pemberani? Masa' dengan yang begini saja sudah ketakutan?" Kata ayahnya sambil tersenyum penuh semangat kepada Naruto. Naruto pun akhirnya terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dan tersenyum cerah seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, ayah. Terima kasih. Oh iya, turunkan aku di depan saja, karena pembinanya melarang anak baru diantar ke sekolah."

Ayahnya pun hanya mengangguk. Naruto pun turun, tak lupa melambaikan tangan ke ayahnya. Naruto berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang katanya terkenal di kotanya tersebut.

...

'Wah, besar sekali ternyata sekolah ini.' Batinnya terkagum – kagum saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa salah satu seniornya sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk, siap menerkam Naruto untuk menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Hey, anak baru! Kau mau masuk atau aku hukum kau bernyanyi di lapangan?!" Senior itu meneriaki Naruto yang sedang sedikit bengong dan hal tersebut sukses membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Ia pun langsung berlari masuk menuju lapangan, berbaris dengan anak baru yang lain.

-and the three days later-

"Aku pergi ya, ibu. Doakan semoga aku mendapat banyak teman hari ini ya!" Teriak Naruto di depan rumah sambil melambai sedikit ke ayah dan ibunya.

"Pasti kau dapat banyak teman. Hati – hati ya, Naru." Jawab ibunya sambil tersenyum tulus. Ayahnya melambai sambil membaca koran di depan rumah.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto hanya senyum – senyum membayangkan hari pertamanya belajar di sekolah. Karena tiga hari kemarin hanya masa pengenalan sekolah, jadi kelasnya belum dibagikan. Hari ini adalah penentuan kelas untuk anak tingkat pertama.

Saat ia sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tiba - tiba ada suara di belakangnya.

"Hey, a-ano, bo-boleh aku bertanya?" Sapa seseorang kepada Naruto. Karena dia merasa dialah orang yang dipanggil, ia pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara di belakangnya.

"Iya, ada apa?" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum andalannya. Dia mencoba seramah mungkn kepada semua orang agar dia mendapatkan banyak teman. Dia senang memiliki banyak teman.

"Emm, apa k-kau a-anak baru?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan dan malu – malu. Rambutnya berwarna indigo dan terlihat begitu polos. Naruto langsung berpikir kalau anak ini pasti anak baik.

"Oh, iya. Kau juga?" Jawabku dengan semangat. 'Ya, dia pasti anak baru.' Batinnya senang.

"Ah, s-syukurlah. Iya, bolehkah a-aku mencari kelas bersamamu? Aku t-takut tersesat." Perempuan itu langsung menunjukan ekspresi tenang.

"Boleh! Wah aku senang sekali. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Namamu si-siapa?" Katanya sedikit tergagap. 'Mungkin dia gugup.' Batin Naruto.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Semoga kita menjadi teman sekelas ya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum tulus dan langsung melesat menuju gedung untuk anak tingkat pertama bersama teman barunya, Hinata.

Saat menuju ke papan pengumuman pembagian kelas, Naruto pun langsung mencari namanya berada di kelas mana. Ternyata, ia dan Hinata menjadi teman sekelas.

"Wah, kita sekelas ya, Hinata – chan! Senangnyaaaa." Kata Naruto saat melihat namanya dan Hinata berada di kelas 1-D. Kelasnya berada di sebelah ruang musik.

"Kelas ki-kita sebelah ruang mu-musik ya?" Hinata bertanya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau senang bermain alat musik ya? Alat musik apa?" Tanyaku sumringah. Menanyakan kesukaannya untuk awal pertemanan, wajar kan?

"A-aku senang bermain bi-biola. Aku masuk ke sekolah i-ini pun karena katanya e-ekstrakulikuler musik di sekolah ini sering mendapat pe-penghargaan." Jawabnya panjang sambil tersenyum makin lebar. Kelihatannya mulai sedikit terbuka dengan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Lain kali mainlah di depanku, ya? Aku ingin melihatnya! Sepertinya kau jago bermain biola ya? Hahaha." Kata Naruto dengan tertawa lepas dan kagum. Biola itu sulit, dan memang Naruto tidak bisa alat musik jadi dia memujinya.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya bisa sedikit. Aku masih a-amatiran. Ayo, ki-kita ke kelas saja." Ajak Hinata kepada Naruto yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

...

Seminggu telah berlalu. Naruto memiliki banyak teman, tentu saja. Dia duduk sebangku dengan Hinata. Lalu, beberapa orang mulai menghampirinya. Dia berkenalan dengan perempuan berambut pirang panjang bernama Yamanaka Ino, juga yang berambut merah muda dan terlihat pintar bernama Haruno Sakura. Mereka berdua duduk sebangku, dan katanya mereka juga teman dekat sejak kecil. Lalu Naruto juga berkenalan dengan lelaki bernama Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, dan Nara Shikamaru. Kiba dan Lee terlihat aktif, kebalikannya dengan Shikamaru yang kerjaannya hanya tidur tetapi kata orang - orang, dia itu sangat pintar.

Hari ini, salah satu guru yang mengajar di kelasnya tidak masuk karena harus menemani kepala sekolah menangani sesuatu di luar sekolah. Jadi, jam pelajaran tersebut bebas. Banyak teman – teman Naruto yang pergi ke kantin, ada yang tidur, ada juga yang bergosip dan bermain game. Naruto yang sedang diam saja di bangkunya dengan Hinata tiba – tiba mendengar alunan lagu klasik dari piano di ruang musik yang berada di sebelah kelasnya. Dan seingatnya, hari ini tidak ada kelas yang memiliki jadwal seni musik.

"Hey, kau dengar alunan piano itu?" Kata salah satu teman Naruto ke teman sebangkunya. Naruto hanya mencoba menguping pembicaraan tersebut.

"Iya, keren sekali! Kalau tidak salah katanya yang bisa memainkan lagu klasik dengan piano sekeren itu hanya seorang di sekolah ini, kan?" Jawab orang yang diajak bicara itu dengan semangat.

"Dan katanya, dia anak orang kaya, ya? Senior kita, tingkat dua?"

"Benarkah? Sudah tampan, orang kaya pula."

Naruto yang mendengar perbincangan dua teman sekelasnya pun penasaran. Naruto berniat untuk mengintip dan ia pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang musik tersebut.

Saat Naruto menggeser sedikit pintu ruang musik tersebut, dia langsung bisa melihat seorang lelaki tampan sedang duduk di hadapan piano berwarna hitam mengkilat sambil memainkannya dengan tenang dan serius. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu menikmati saat – saat ia memencet tuts piano dan melantunkan melodi yang dia inginkan.

Tiba – tiba lelaki itu berhenti memainkan pianonya dan langsung sedikit menggebrak tuts piano tersebut dengan kasar dan sembarangan. Naruto terlonjak, dia pun langsung berhenti dengan kegiatan 'mengintip'nya. Lelaki itu berkata pelan, namun Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya.

Naruto pun membeku. Lelaki itu langsung keluar dari ruang musik, menghampiri Naruto yang sedikit ketakutan. Ia berkata,

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?"

-To be Continue-

Mind to review? Haruskah diteruskan atau jangan? Terima kasih :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream Drama, Accidentally Typo(s).

Proudly Present

_**Classical**_

Chapter 2

...

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?" Tanya lelaki itu kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah ketakutan.

Lelaki itu tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, mata hitam legam, rambut mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi, muka yang datar tapi sangat tampan. Oke, Naruto saat ini sedang terpesona dengan 'kenampakan fisik' senior yang berada di depannya, yang menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"A-ano, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Maaf, senpai, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu." Jawab Naruto dengan terbata. Mukanya membuat Naruto benar – benar ketakutan. Dan memang kenyataannya, mukanya yang datar itu menyeramkan.

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli." Lelaki itu hanya mendelik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang cengok seperti orang bodoh. Naruto pun langsung berlari di koridor tersebut, mengejar sang senpai yang tak tahu diri itu.

"Hey, namamu siapa, senpai?" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju lelaki yang meninggalkannya dengan dingin tersebut.

"Haruskah aku menjawab?" Katanya dengan datar –lagi-, membuat Naruto mulai jengkel dibuatnya.

"Aku kan sudah memberi tahu namaku. Masa' senpai tidak mau? Curang kan?" Naruto yang sudah berada di sebelahnya pun berjalan dan berbicara dengan volume suara yang normal.

"Hn. Dasar dobe. Aku menanyakan namamu bukan berarti aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Sana pergi!" Jawabnya dingin dan kasar, mengusirnya. Naruto yang mendengar dirinya disebut 'Dobe' pun naik pitam. Dia langsung menaikkan nada bicaranya kepada seniornya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Dobe, hah?! Dasar teme! Aku kan hanya menanyakan nama. Memangnya namamu semahal itu sampai – sampai aku tak boleh mengetahuinya?! Menyebalkan!" Teriak Naruto lagi kepada lelaki yang terus berjalan di koridor, meninggalkan Naruto yang mengamuk di belakangnya. Orang – orang di sekitar mereka hanya melihat dengan tatapan aneh.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 2-A." Kata lelaki yang mengaku bernama 'Sasuke' tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya –tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ha? Uchiha Sasuke? Apa itu, namanya? Dan kelasnya? Astaga. Aku hanya menanyakan namanya, kok. Dasar teme." Naruto hanya menggumam sendiri. Dia pun kembali ke kelasnya karena bel pelajaran selanjutnya sudah berbunyi.

...

"Naruto, k-kau dari mana tadi?" Tanya Hinata sesampainya Naruto di kelas setelah acara kejar – kejaran dengan seniornya tadi.

"Tadi aku mengintip ke ruang musik karena mendengar alunan piano. Tapi karena ketahuan oleh orang yang sedang memainkan pianonya, dia langsung berhenti bermain dan mendatangiku." Jawab Naruto sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kursi sebelah Hinata dengan raut muka kesal dan melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu dia malah menanyakan namaku. Sungguh, awalnya aku ketakutan karena mukanya seperti ingin memakanku hidup – hidup. Tapi ternyata, kelakuannya benar – benar membuatku jengkel. Apa maksudnya menanyakan namaku lalu berkata 'aku tidak peduli' dengan muka datarnya? Sudah rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, angkuh pula. Dasar senior tak tahu diri!" Tambahnya dengan geram sambil menggebrak mejanya. Teman – teman sekelasnya pun langsung melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Te-tenanglah, Naruto. K-kau berkenalan dengan Sa-Sasuke – senpai, ya?" Hinata yang mengetahui senior yang disebutkan ciri – cirinya oleh Naruto pun langsung mengetahui siapa yang dibicarakan oleh teman sebangkunya tersebut.

"Kalau tidak salah dia menyebutkan namanya, iya, aku mendengarnya menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Eh?! kau mengetahuinya, Hinata?!" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut. Tiba – tiba pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

"E-emm i-iya, aku mengenalnya. Di-dia anggota ekstrakulikuler musik. Aku bertemu dengannya se-setiap jadwal berkumpul ekstraku-kulikuler." Jawab Hinata yang tersipu malu. Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya, terlihat gugup.

"Oh, dia satu ekstrakulikuler denganmu? Dia orang yang seperti apa? Pasti menyebalkan. Hahaha!" Naruto pun tertawa mengejek membayangkan kelakuan seniornya tadi.

"A-ah, aku ti-tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Setahuku, Sasuke – senpai ti-tidak terlalu dekat dengan si-siapapun. Di-dia juga tidak memiliki banyak te-teman dekat. Dia s-selalu sendirian se-setiap ada jadwal be-berkumpul." Kata Hinata dengan kegugupan yang semakin hebat, dan Naruto pun menyadari hal itu.

"Oh, begitu. Eemm lalu, kenapa kau gugup begitu, Hinata?" Naruto yang sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan Hinata pun melirik Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik. Walaupun mereka sebangku, Naruto kurang mengetahui diri Hinata karena dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

"A-ano, ti-tidak apa – apa kok." Hinata menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya cepat.

"Aaaahh, kau menyukainya ya, Hinata? Ayo, mengaku saja! Hahaha." Tebak Naruto asal - asalan sambil tertawa. Pipi Hinata semakin bersemu merah, lalu ia hanya terdiam sambil melihat Naruto tertawa terbahak – bahak, karena Naruto kira itu tidak mungkin. Melihat itu, Naruto langsung berhenti dengan kegiatan tertawanya dan menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Astaga! Kau sungguh menyukainya, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya diam, menunduk, lalu menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Dia pun melihat ke arah Naruto, melihatnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun, Naruto." Kata Hinata dengan suara yang pelan.

Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya, tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun, kok. Tenang saja." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar andalannya. Hinata pun tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

...

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Naruto yang sudah kelaparan sejak pelajaran Kakashi – sensei mengajak Hinata ke kantin untuk membeli makanan, tapi Hinata menolak karena sudah membawa bekal makanan dari rumah. Naruto pun mencari teman sekelasnya yang akan pergi menuju kantin.

"Hey, Sakura. Apakah kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura dan Ino serta kedua temannya –Tenten dan Temari- berdiri dari bangku mereka.

"Iya, apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Tawar Sakura kepada Naruto. Ino pun menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku juga mau ke kantin. Perutku sudah kelaparan dari tadi." Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum dan memamerkan giginya. "Ayo!"

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka berlima langsung memesan makanan mereka masing – masing, lalu mencari tempat duduk untuk memakan pesanan mereka –dan bergosip tentu saja.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Katanya Sasuke – senpai itu tidak punya pacar, loh!" Ino mulai membuka acara bergosip mereka dengan bersemangat setelah meneguk _Strawberry Milkshake _miliknya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mendekatinya! Siapa tahu dia suka padaku. Hahaha." Kata Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang dan tertawa sok anggun.

"Tapi dia itu anti sosial, kau tahu? Masa' dia tidak punya teman di ekskulnya? Teman dekatnya saja hanya Neji – senpai. Aku dengar juga dia menyeramkan." Timpal Tenten dengan ekspresi yang biasa, terlihat kurang tertarik dengan orang yang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

"Eh, kalian kenal Sasuke – senpai?" Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengar nama seniornya yang menyebalkan itu disebut oleh teman – teman kelasnya. Dia pun berhenti dari kegiatan memakan ramennya tersebut.

"Oh, semua orang kenal dia, Naruto. Pintar, tampan, ditambah dengan badannya yang proporsional. Dan juga fakta bahwa dia anak bungsu dari keluarga pemilik Uchiha Corp., dia menjadi pujaan wanita se antero sekolah ini, bahkan se-kota Konoha sepertinya." Jelas Ino dengan semangat dan matanya yang berbinar – binar.

"Jangan lupakan kelebihannya bermain piano. Uuh, semua wanita bisa takluk saat dia memainkan pianonya, bahkan kompetisi musik dia menangkan dengan membuat para juri tak bisa berkata – kata. Hal itu menjadikan dia begitu terkenal." Tambah Sakura dengan ekspresi muka yang begitu terkagum – kagum.

"Tapi sifatnya itu kau harus tahu, dingin sekali. Astaga, yang benar saja! Dia menghabiskan waktu di sekolah dengan tidak memiliki teman. Bersikap dengan orang lain saja dia sangat keterlaluan. Kata – katanya itu pedas sekali, walaupun dia jarang bicara selain 'hn' andalannya. Aku heran kenapa Neji – senpai mau berteman dengannya." Tenten yang melihat dua temannya begitu terpesona dengan senior mereka tersebut membeberkan pendapatnya tidak kalah semangat.

"Wah, benarkah? Terkenal juga ya dia. Kau tahu dari mana kalau dia seperti itu, Tenten?" Kata Naruto yang mulai mengetahui sifat senior menyebalkan itu. Tak heran jika ia terkenal kalau kenyataannya ia memang seperti itu.

"Oh, banyak orang yang mencari tahu tentangnya, tentu saja. Karena kesempurnaannya, banyak yang gencar mencari tahu identitasnya sampai detail. Dan juga, kita tahu dari Temari. Terkadang keluarga mereka bertemu di acara – acara perusahaan besar. Bukan begitu, Temari?" Jawab Tenten sambil melirik kepada Temari yang sedang memakan bentonya dengan tenang. Yang diajak bicara pun berhenti dari acara makannya dan meminum air mineral miliknya untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya lalu mulai bicara.

"Ya, kadang – kadang kami bertemu. Perusahaan ayahku juga pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahnya, jadi keluarga kami berteman dekat." Jelas Temari setelah meminum air mineralnya beberapa teguk.

"Oh begitu. Apa kau dan Sasuke – senpai juga dekat?"

"Tidak, kami hanya bertemu, tanpa pernah mengobrol sedikitpun. Dia terlalu malas berkenalan dengan keluarga dari kolega perusahaan ayahnya. Aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengenalnya." Temari mulai melanjutkan memakan bentonya yang belum habis karena diinterupsi oleh teman – temannya tadi.

Naruto pun hanya ber-'oh' ria setelah mendengar penjelasan dari teman – temannya itu lalu mulai memakan ramen yang tersisa di mangkuknya dan menyeruput kuahnya hingga tak bersisa.

…

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau ada acara sepulang sekolah?"

"Hn. Ada apa, Neji?" Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan acara menatap langit melalui jendela di pojok kelasnya dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"'Hn' itu artinya iya atau tidak? Kalau kau kosong, temani aku bermain di cafe nanti malam. Sepulang sekolah kita cari pakaian yang cocok." Laki – laki yang disebut 'Neji' itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk yang berada di depan bangku Sasuke dan memutar kursinya agar menghadap ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Oke, jam berapa? Cafe mana?"

"Jam 7, Alucard Cafe. Sepertinya mereka tertarik dengan penampilan kita minggu lalu. Aku mendapat tawaran langsung dari managernya."

"Hn. Kalau begitu jemput aku jam 6." Sasuke yang merasa percakapannya sudah selesai pun melanjutkan acara menatap langit melalui jendelanya tersebut dan mengabaikan Neji yang masih berbicara di hadapannya itu.

"Ah, kau ini! Sudah kaya masih saja tidak mau membawa kendaraanmu sendiri!" Cerocos Neji yang merasa diperbudak oleh teman kayanya itu. Padahal dia tahu, kata – kata yang ia ucapkan itu sia – sia.

"Hn."

…

Bel masuk seusai istirahat berbunyi saat Naruto dan teman – temannya sudah kembali dari kantin. Naruto yang memiliki informasi baru seputar seniornya yang rambutnya seperti pantat ayam itu langsung melesat menuju tempat duduknya, menuju Hinata, yang ternyata menyukai laki – laki tersebut.

"Hinata, aku punya informasi buatmu!" Kata Naruto dengan semangat saat ia mulai duduk di sebelah lawan bicaranya itu.

"A-ada apa, Naru-to?" Hinata mulai memperhatikan Naruto, membuka kacamata yang ia pakai untuk membaca buku.

"Aku tadi ikut dengan Sakura dan teman - teman ke kantin. Saat kami di kantin, mereka membicarakan hal – hal tentang Sasuke – senpai." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar – binar senang.

"Na-Naruto, tolong pe-pelankan suara-mu." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk, takut – takut kalau ada teman mereka yang mendengar hal tersebut. Masalahnya, mereka sedang membicarakan salah satu senior mereka yang terkenal se antero sekolah mereka.

"A-ah, maaf. Hehehe. Aku ingin memberitahumu apa yang baru saja aku ketahui tentang Sasuke - senpai. Tapi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Suara Naruto berubah menjadi pelan dan serius. Hinata yang sadar akan perubahan nada pada kata – kata Naruto membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ba-baiklah. Apa yang m-mau kau ta-tanyakan padaku, Naruto?"

Naruto membenarkan arah duduknya, menghadapkannya tepat di depan Hinata, lalu menatap matanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau benar – benar menyukai Sasuke - senpai?"

Hinata tahu Naruto sekarang sedang tidak bercanda. Suara Naruto yang pelan namun tegas memaksa Hinata untuk menjawab dengan jujur. Hinata hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan tersipu malu.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum dan bicara kepada Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku coba agar dia mau mendekatimu." Katanya riang sambil memegang tangan Hinata lembut.

"E-eh! Ke-kenapa begi-tu?" Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Loh? Aku kan temanmu. Sebagai teman, kita harus saling membantu dalam hal apapun, apalagi masalah cinta. Tenang saja, serahkan padaku. Oh iya, aku mau memberitahumu kalau Sasuke – senpai itu tidak punya pacar. Jadi, kau memiliki peluang, Hinata!" Kata – kata Naruto begitu bersemangat dan memancarkan kepastian bahwa dia akan benar- benar membantu Hinata.

"A-ano, terima kasih, Naruto. Ta-tapi, ja-jangan paksakan diri-mu, ya."

"Tidak apa, ini kemauanku. Aku hanya ingin melihat temanku senang."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru masuk ke kelas mereka dan memulai pelajaran selanjutnya.

…

Sasuke masih terdiam di bangkunya saat teman – teman kelasnya sudah berjalan keluar kelas menuju rumah masing – masing. Ya, sudah saatnya pulang untuk sekolahnya. Sasuke melirik jam biru gelap miliknya, sudah pukul 3 sore. Neji bilang sepulang sekolah mereka akan mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk mereka tampil nanti malam di cafe. Sasuke awalnya tidak berteman dengan laki – laki berambut coklat panjang itu. Dia hanya mengenalnya sebagai anak dari pemilik Hyuuga Corp., kolega perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi, persepsinya berubah saat melihat Neji, anak dari pemilik Hyuuga Corp. tersebut, memainkan _saxophone _dengan begitu mahir di suatu acara besar tempat para pemilik perusahaan ternama di Asia. Sasuke sangat mencintai musik, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin mengenal Neji, yang mungkin bisa membantunya untuk meraih impiannya sejak dulu.

Sasuke mulai berdiri, menggendong tas hitamnya di sebelah kanan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, berjalan melalui koridor depan kelasnya menuju pintu depan sekolah. Saat ia sudah dekat dengan pintu depan, tiba – tiba Sasuke mendengar derap langkah –lebih tepatnya sedang berlari- seseorang di belakangnya sambil memanggil namanya dengan kencang.

"Sasuke – senpai! Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak orang tersebut kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh ke belakang, melihat Naruto yang berlari sambil menggendong tas oranye miliknya dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Hn?" Kata –tanya- Sasuke dengan datar, melihat Naruto yang ngos – ngosan menunduk memegangi lututnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah…hah…hah… Aku, ano, boleh bicara sebentar denganmu, senpai?" Tanyanya kepada Sasuke, masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan merapikan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan karena habis berlari kencang.

"Hn. Kenapa?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, melihat ke kiri dan kanan, depan dan belakang. Sudah tidak ada siapapun, pikirnya. Nafasnya sudah sepenuhnya teratur, rambutnya sudah tidak terlalu berantakan. Dia pun menyiapkan nyalinya untuk mengatakan hal yang sedikit gila kepada senior yang baru satu kali ia temui.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacar temanku?"

-To be Continue-

Oke, mulai ga nyambung. Maafkan, Saski sedang kena sedikit demam WB. Saski udah coba perbaiki segala yang reviewer beri tahu ke saski. Walaupun sudah semaksimal mungkin buat chap ini, tetep,

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saskayfr, 17044102

Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream Drama, Accidentally Typo(s).

Proudly Present

_**Classical**_

Chapter 3

...

"Maukah kau menjadi pacar temanku?" Naruto mengatakannya dengan mantap, menatap _onyx _Sasuke dengan serius.

Sasuke melihat mimik muka juniornya tersebut dengan sedikit bingung –walaupun mukanya tetap saja datar. Apa perempuan ini gila? Pikir Sasuke. Yang benar saja! Dia tidak tahu siapa temannya, lalu perempuan gila yang ada di depannya ini menyuruhnya untuk menjadi pacar temannya. Oke, Sasuke tahu kalau ia disukai semua perempuan di sekolah, tapi, ini adalah yang paling gila dari semua gadis yang pernah ia lihat dan dengar selama menjadi _High School Student_.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara setelah hening bebeapa saat. "Lupakan, Dobe. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Katanya kembali berjalan keluar dari sekolah menuju tempat parkir dengan tetap mempertahankan topeng _stoic _Uchiha-nya tersebut.

Naruto yang ditinggal begitu saja pun tak tinggal diam. Dia menyusul seniornya tersebut, mendahuluinya, dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan laki–laki berkulit bak mayat hidup itu.

"Hey, Teme! Aku serius!" kata Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Naruto menatap bola mata _onyx _tersebut dengan tajam.

Yang ditatap tetap menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, mendelikan matanya, sambil menghela nafas keras. "Cih, baka. Kau kira aku ini pengabul permohonan?! Lagi pula, aku tidak tahu siapa temanmu itu." Sasuke menatap iris _sapphire_ tersebut. "Dengar ya, Dobe. Setampan–tampannya aku, aku tidak akan seenaknya mengajak perempuan untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku bukan laki – laki _playboy_. Ingat itu."

Naruto hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang berjalan melewatinya dengan santai, dan menampakan wajah terkejut sambil terus melihat punggung seniornya itu. Naruto mulai selesai mencerna kata–kata yang Sasuke ucapkan, dan langsung berteriak kepada laki–laki yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"HAH?! KAU PIKIR KAU TAMPAN, TEME?! DALAM MIMPIMU!"

…

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa wajahmu berekspresi? Tumben sekali. Siapa orang yang bisa membuatmu berubah begini?" Neji yang sudah berada di depan _Mansion_ Sasuke sedang bersandar pada mobil _sport_ coklat tua miliknya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Sudah jelas kalau Hyuuga satu ini sedang menggoda si Uchiha bungsu dengan senyum mengejeknya yang kentara.

"Diam kau, Hyuuga." Desis Sasuke menyeramkan.

"Wo-wo-woo! _Slow, bro'. _Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula, jarang sekali, kan, melihatmu tanpa topeng Uchiha-mu itu. Ayolah, ceritakan padaku!" Jawab pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke sebelah kepala, tanda dia menyerah. "Siapa lagi, ha? Wanita? Kalau kau tidak mau cerita sih aku tidak memaksa." Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke beberapa saat, tersenyum jahil, lalu berjalan masuk ke mobil menuju kursi kemudi.

"Paling tidak, satu cerita sama dengan kehancuran satu hal berharga untukmu." Lanjutnya dengan senyum jahil yang masih terpatri di bibirnya itu.

"Cih, dasar! Aku tau kalau aku tidak menceritakannya padamu, kau pasti akan mengancam mimpiku, kan? Kau berhasil memaksaku, Hyuuga. Dan ya, ini soal wanita." Tutur Sasuke kepada Neji dengan sedikit mendengus kesal. Pemuda di sebelahnya yang berada di kursi kemudi itu langsung terkejut sambil melihat ke arahnya. "Tapi bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan! Aku masih tidak mempunyai niat untuk memiliki kekasih." Sanggahnya tegas saat melihat wajah Neji seperti itu.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu naik darah begini, kalau bukan soal itu?" Mobil Neji sudah mulai melaju meninggalkan _Uchiha's Mansion_ dengan kecepatan normal menuju Café.

Hening sejenak. Sasuke hanya membuang nafasnya dengan berat, lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan Neji sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. "Tadi si gadis pirang bodoh menyuruhku 'menembak' temannya. Kau ingat kan junior kita yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu? Aku sudah tak habis pikir, aku saja tidak tau siapa temannya, tiba-tiba dia menyuruhku menjadi kekasih temannya? Sungguh, ini hal paling gila dari yang pernah kualami!" Tuturnya sedikit panjang sambil memijat bagian atas hidung bangirnya dan menutup matanya.

"Hn. Cukup nekat juga ya gadis itu. Siapa namanya? Aku rasa Hinata pernah menceritakan teman sekelasnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang." Katanya cukup singkat walaupun sejujurnya Neji memang terkejut mendengar ceritanya.

"Namikaze Naruto, kalau tidak salah."

Jawaban Sasuke berhasil membuat Neji berpikir sejenak. Dia tau nama itu. Dia pernah mendengar Hinata menyebutkan nama Namikaze Naruto sebagai teman sebangkunya.

"Bagaimana orangnya? Maksudku sifat dan sikapnya?" Neji mulai menyelidiki, penasaran.

"Ah, dia itu bodoh. Super bodoh. Berisik, meledak-ledak, tidak sopan, tapi terlihat selalu bersemangat dan mungkin peduli dengan orang lain. Buktinya saja dia dengan gilanya menyuruhku menjadi kekasih temannya."

_Bingo!_ Orang yang Sasuke sebutkan sama dengan orang yang selalu sepupunya ceritakan.

"Aaah. Jadi kau ini kesal atau bagaimana? Dilihat dari cara kau menyebutkan sifatnya, kau seperti menyukainya. Dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Naruto itu memang teman Hinata, setelah kau menyebutkan sifatnya. "

Neji terdiam sejenak, Sasuke pun tak bergeming. Keduanya dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, si laki-laki berambut panjang membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata, teman Naruto yang dijodohkannya dengan kau itu Hinata? Kau tau sendiri, Hinata menyukaimu sejak dulu. Ada kemungkinan kalau temannya itu Hinata. Kalau kemungkinanku benar, bagaimana?" Neji membeberkan pemikirannya, membuat Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya, sangat tipis, tapi cukup terlihat oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Neji. Aku tetap tidak akan membuat Hinata menjadi kekasihku, tapi sepertinya aku mau membuat permainan dengan Naruto."

"Aku sih tidak masalah, daripada kau menerima Hinata tapi kau tidak mencintainya, lebih baik kau menolaknya." Katanya sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan. Beberapa meter lagi mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Neji pun memarkirkan mobilnya, turun dari mobil, lalu masuk ke café yang di depannya bertuliskan 'Alucard Café' dengan lampu kelap-kelip dengan suasana Jazz yang kuat.

…

"_Kau harus mengikuti kata-kata ayahmu, Uchiha Sasuke! Ini perintah!"_

"_Untuk apa kau belajar musik, hah?! Musisi katamu?! Kau harus jadi penerus perusahaan Uchiha, Sasuke!"_

"_Aku cinta musik, ayah! Aku cinta piano! Apa salah jika aku memiliki cita-cita?! Jangan paksa aku menjadi seperti aniki! Dia dan aku berbeda!"_

"_Buktikan! Jika kau bisa terkenal tanpa bantuan margamu itu, kucabut semua kata-kataku padamu!Buktikan, bahwa kau bisa menjadi musisi seperti yang kau bicarakan! Maka aku akan membebaskanmu."_

Sasuke berhenti dari lamunannya karena dikejutkan oleh dering SMS dari _smartphone _miliknya. Dia langsung menyambar _smartphone _tersebut yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidur besar yang sedang ia tempati. Si pria raven tersebut mengusap layarnya untuk membuka kunci _smartphone-_nya, lalu meng-klik layarnya membuka pesan. Ternyata dari Neji.

_From: Hyuuga Neji_

'_Terima kasih untuk hari ini, kawan. Kau selalu luar biasa setiap kita mengisi acara. Hahaha. Oh iya, jangan lupa minggu depan kita ada event lagi. Kali ini mungkin banyak para pencari bakat. Bisa saja kita direkrut. Jangan lupa jika kau tidak mau kehilangan mimpimu, bro'!'_

Sasuke tidak berniat membalasnya. Dia hanya membacanya, sedikit menghempaskan barang itu di sebelahnya, lalu menutup matanya sambil bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur _king size _tersebut. Dia merasa lelah, sangat sangat lelah. Rumah pun sudah bukan lagi tempat yang nyaman baginya, bukan lagi tempat untuk melepas lelah.

Dia tidak melakukan banyak hal yang membuatnya lelah hari ini. Hari-harinya tetap seperti biasa. Pergi sekolah, bermain piano, mengisi acara atau sekedar bermain dengan Neji, selebihnya dia hanya diam di rumah besarnya yang seperti istana. Hanya luasnya saja yang seperti istana, tapi kehidupannya jauh berbeda dari dongeng-dongeng kerajaan yang bahagia.

Mungkin dia bukan lelah. Mungkin dia hanya bosan dengan hidupnya. Si pria bermata _onyx_ ini berpikir, apakah hari-harinya akan terus terlewati seperti ini. Tak memiliki banyak teman, tak dianggap oleh ayahnya, juga dikucilkan oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sasuke selalu berusaha bersikap seakan dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu, mencoba menutup mata dan telinganya dari semua yang ditunjukan oleh keluarganya.

Dia masih bisa bertahan dengan sikap ayahnya, karena itulah resiko dari pilihan yang ia ambil. Tapi kakaknya? Dia tau kalau dia adalah anak haram yang lahir di keluarga kecil Uchiha ini, tapi apakah dia harus menerima hukuman seperti ini oleh kakaknya? Dia sangat sadar, dan dia selalu mencoba untuk selalu menuruti apa yang kakaknya inginkan agar kakaknya mau menganggap dia sebagai adik. Tapi mimpi tinggalah mimpi, dia justru dititah untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang dan tidak boleh mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Inggris, perusahaan yang dipegang oleh kakaknya itu, agar kakaknya tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Sekarang dia mengerti, bahwa semua keluarganya tidak menginginkannya. Kalau saja di dunia ini ibunya masih hidup, mungkin dia masih bisa bertahan berada di samping sang ibu. Semua sudah hancur, bahkan sebelum Sasuke memulainya, semuanya tidak mau berpihak padanya. Dia hanya sebatang kara, hanya anak pungut yang diurus oleh uang keluarga Uchiha. Tak ada yang istimewa dari hidupnya.

Dia sudah muak, tapi dia tetap bertahan, menghormati mendiang ibunya yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya tetap dalam keluarga ini, terurus dan tak terlantar di jalanan. Dia begitu kesal mengingat ibunya yang mati dibunuh oleh istri pertama ayahnya, mengancam akan mengusir Sasuke dari rumah itu jika ibunya tetap tidak berpisah dari ayahnya. Ibunya tidak memilih keduanya, ia ingin Sasuke tetap dalam keluarga Uchiha dan tetap dalam statusnya bersama sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Lalu, semuanya terjadi. Sebuah peluru dari pistol yang dipegang oleh wanita itu menembus dada ibunya.

Sasuke mulai sesak mengingat segala hal pahit yang sudah terjadi padanya, mengingat itu semua membuatnya semakin lelah. Akhirnya dia pun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, mencoba menyamankan posisinya di tempat tidur, melupakan segala yang membuatnya berat menjalani hidup dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi yang mungkin lebih indah.

…

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya dengan cengiran khas yang ia miliki. Dengan riangnya ia bersenandung –walaupun tidak terlalu enak untuk didengar- sambil sedikit melompat-lompat menenteng tasnya di pagi hari begini. Sepertinya gadis pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto ini sedang gembira.

"Hinataaa~ aku punya kabar bagus untukmu~" Naruto melesak masuk ke dalam kelasnya, berlari menuju bangku miliknya yang berada di sebelah Hinata. Hinata yang sudah berada di bangkunya segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah temannya tersebut.

"A-ada apa, Naru-to?"

Naruto langsung tersenyum bahagia. Ekspresinya seakan berkata 'misiku-sudah-selesai-kulaksanakan'. Hinata hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan Naruto kabarkan padanya.

"Aku sudah bilang ke Sasuke-senpai." Katanya sambil tersenyum lima jari ke arah Hinata. Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Dia memikirkan apa yang mungkin dilakukan Naruto ke senior yang disukainya itu.

"Kenapa kau memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu? Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau kau suka dia. Lalu kau hanya akan menatapku seperti itu? Tidak asik!" Jelas Naruto yang langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil menggembungkan pipinya, berpura-pura kesal.

Tatapan Naruto tepat menuju ke arah pintu kelas yang berada di depan sebelah kanan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang ke kelas itu. Suara teriakan para fans Sasuke pun mulai terdengar, bergerombol, semakin lama semakin kencang dan banyak. Naruto dan Hinata yang menyadari hal itu, langsung terkejut melihat orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan ada di depan pintu kelas tersebut sembari melihat ke arah mereka.

Sasuke hanya diam, diam sambil memperhatikan ke arah mereka, entah Naruto atau Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, dia mulai berjalan menuju bangku Naruto dan Hinata yang terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh, kecuali Hinata yang sedikit tersipu dan salah tingkah. Sasuke terus berjalan, murid-murid kelas itu maupun kelas lain yang berada di depan pintu kelas pun hanya melihat dengan seksama layaknya sedang menonton film bioskop, tak berkedip sama sekali karena hal tersebut sesuatu yang langka dilakukan oleh si pangeran terkenal seantero sekolah itu. Tak ada satupun suara sekarang, kecuali langkah kaki si Uchiha bungsu yang sedang berjalan dengan santai ke bangku dua perempuan bermarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan, terus memperhatikan. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan kursi Naruto. Dan mereka sadar, kalau mata Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto sedari tadi. Tak mau berlama-lama dalam suasana yang tidak enak, tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Ada apa, senpai? Kau mau berbicara padaku?"

"Hn." Jawabnya hanya satu kata. Sasuke terus menatap Naruto dengan intens. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sedikit ramai di sekitarnya.

"Apa? Katakan sekarang." Naruto berusaha menutupi kegirangannya dengan memberi ekspresi datar pada sang senpai. Naruto mengira kalau senpainya ini pasti setuju dengan permintaannya kemarin, dan disini ada Hinata. Tepat waktu, pikirnya.

"Kau…"

"Apa?" Naruto mulai sedikit menampakan senyum kemenangannya. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Sasuke.

"Maukah jadi kekasihku?"

-To be Continue-

Sungguh, bukan maksud saski buat update selama ini. Dan sungguh, maafkan kalau otak saski yang gamau ngeluarin ide bikin kalian semua yang nunggu cerita ini jadi jengkel karena lama lama lama lamaaaa banget update. Juga sungguh, jangan salahkan saski kalau lama update tapi terusannya pendek. Setidaknya, daku masih meneruskan fic ini dengan sepenuh jiwa -?-, karena kemarin saski baru saja menepuh ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Hahaha. Saran selalu diterima ya kawan-kawan! Jadi,

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saskayfr, 06074102

Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream Drama, Accidentally Typo(s).

Proudly Present

_**Classical**_

Chapter 4

...

"Maukah jadi kekasihku?"

Naruto membelalakan matanya, tak terkecuali semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut, termasuk Hinata. Ini sangat melenceng jauh dari pemikirannya. Oh, ayolah! Apakah Naruto lupa kalau Sasuke itu jenius? Dia juga tau kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu pendiriannya tidak dapat diubah –itu pun menurut teman-temannya-. Naruto tidak memikirkan hal itu, juga kemungkinan akan dipermainkan oleh si pemuda yang memiliki rambut bermodel pantat ayam itu. Perempuan itu terlalu naif untuk mengira bahwa Sasuke akan begitu saja menerima tawarannya, atau bisa dibilang permintaannya.

Semua terdiam, tak ada suara apapun di kelas itu. Naruto terkejut, semua menampakan ekspresi terkejut mereka, hanya Sasuke yang berwajah datar. _Apa ini? Sebuah lelucon?_ Pikir Naruto.

"A-apa?! Kau bercanda kan, senpai? Ha-haha." Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Dia berusaha tetap tenang walaupun semua orang termasuk Sasuke tau bahwa gadis pirang itu sungguh terguncang. Naruto mencoba tertawa –yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan-, meyakinkannya bahwa itu semua hanya lelucon. _Bagaimana perasaan Hinata kalau ternyata orang yang disukainya itu malah 'menembak'ku? Ini pasti lelucon_, pikirnya.

"Hn. Aku serius, dobe." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragam yang dikenakannya.

_HAAHH?! _Tidak mungkin! Naruto menjerit dalam hatinya. Astaga, bagaimana ini? Hinata ada di sebelahnya, menyaksikan secara langsung acara pengakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Jangan tanyakan keadaan Hinata sekarang. Dia sudah menutup mulutnya yang menganga tercengang dengan muka yang sangat merah, entah menahan tangisnya atau apa.

"Permisi, bisakah aku tidak ditonton seperti ini? Mungkin sekarang kalian bisa bubar." Sasuke mengatakannya sedikit berteriak, tetap dengan nada datarnya. Seketika gerombolan fans Sasuke dan semua orang yang hanya penasaran pun langsung kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Kelas itu pun kembali berisik, semua sudah kembali ke pekerjaan mereka.

Naruto tetap memandang _onyx_ tersebut dengan tajam. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, mencoba menahan rasa sedihnya. Sasuke pun tetap terdiam pada posisinya. Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu membuka suaranya.

"Hey, Hinata. Tadi Neji mencarimu." Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, lalu keluar kelas. Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tak kunjung bicara.

"Apa maksudmu, teme?! Kau mau membuat pertemananku dengan Hinata hancur?!" Naruto mulai berdiri di depan Sasuke, menatapnya garang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk kecil nan lentik itu.

Sasuke menunjukan senyuman liciknya, sangat tipis. "Oh, jadi teman yang kau maksud itu Hinata? Benar dugaanku." Katanya sambil membuang mukanya, menatap ke arah lain seakan sedang meremehkan perempuan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau mengenal Hinata?" Tanya si gadis dengan sedikit keterkejutan di nada bicaranya.

"Hn. Apa jawabanmu, dobe?"

Naruto kembali marah, matanya nyalang menunjukan kekesalannya. "Kalau kau sudah tau temanku itu Hinata, kenapa kau tetap memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, hah?! Kau bilang kalau kau bukan _playboy_, tapi kau malah 'menembak'ku yang jelas-jelas tidak kau kenal! Apa itu bukan _playboy _namanya?!"

"Hn. Berarti sekarang kau resmi menjadi kekasihku." Naruto tercengang, mulutnya menganga lebar dengan mata yang membulat. Saat Naruto hendak membalas perkataannya, dia langsung berbicara lagi. "Tidak ada penolakan." Jelasnya kepada Naruto dan langsung melenggang keluar kelas itu dan kembali ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pirang panjangnya.

"DASAR AYAM BRENGSEK!"

…

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi nyaring. Semua murid pun sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang tadi sempat `berkunjung` ke kelas Naruto, yang sudah resmi –dipaksa- menjadi kekasihnya.

Sasuke menapakan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelasnya, berjalan dengan tatapan datar andalannya menuju bangku pojok miliknya, walaupun Neji –yang memperhatikannya dari jauh- bisa melihat seringai kemenangan di wajah Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Biar kutebak. Kau `menembak` Naruto, dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihmu dihadapan Hinata. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Neji saat Sasuke sudah duduk dibangkunya, bangku yang ada di sebelahnya.

Dengan santai, Sasuke menghadap ke arah Neji, lalu tersenyum licik sambil sedikit mengangkat bahunya. "Bagaimana kau tau? Hinata yang memberitaumu?" Katanya sambil menatap keluar jendela yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Ya, dan Hinata begitu terpukul, kau tau?"

"Aku sudah memberi tau kau tentang rencanaku. Lagi pula, aku tidak berniat menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasihku. Kau tau itu sejak dulu."

Neji hanya terdiam, sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Dia memang tau secara detail rencana Sasuke. Tapi, dia begitu tidak tega melihat adik perempuan kesayangannya patah hati, mati-matian menahan tangisannya. Hal itu tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

"Aku tidak berniat menyakiti Hinata. Aku hanya ingin mempermainkan si gadis bodoh itu." Lanjutnya datar, tetap menatap langit di luar jendela yang menampilkan awan yang bersih.

"Kuharap Hinata tidak terlalu terpuruk oleh rencanamu, Sasuke. Masih banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya. Dan juga, bisa saja kau menjadi suka pada orang yang kau sebut bodoh itu." Jawab Neji tak kalah datar, sambil mengeluarkan alat tulis dan buku karena guru yang akan mengajar sudah masuk ke kelas mereka.

…

Jam dinding di ruangan bernuansa mewah dan elegan tersebut menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan piyamanya hanya menatap sayu ke arah jam yang terus berdetak-detik tiada henti sambil bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya.

Hatinya hancur, sangat. Hari ini benar-benar menyakitkan baginya. Dia tau, Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukainya, bahkan meliriknya sedikitpun. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka kalau lelaki impiannya menyukai teman dekatnya sendiri, dan bahkan hari ini laki-laki itu mendeklarasikan bahwa temannya yang bernama Naruto itu sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Walaupun ia tau, Naruto tidak mungkin menerima Sasuke kalau ia bisa menolak.

"Hinata, apa kau di dalam? Aku masuk ya." Kata seseorang setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya, lalu memutar kenop pintu kamar tersebut. Itu Neji, tentu saja. Tidak ada laki-laki yang akan memasuki kamarnya kecuali kakak tercintanya.

"Ada apa?" Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Dia tau, kakaknya pasti akan membicarakan kejadian hari ini, kejadian yang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Neji memang sangat perhatian padanya. Padahal lelaki idamannya adalah sahabat Neji, tapi Neji tidak mau memihak siapapun.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa? Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, kan aku sudah bilang padamu kalau Sasuke tidak akan mungkin bisa membahagiakanmu. Bukannya aku memihak Sasuke, hanya saja aku khawatir padamu. Kau cantik, Hinata. masih banyak laki-laki yang menyukaimu. Berhentilah mengejar Sasuke. Itu tak ada gunanya." Neji berjalan masuk, duduk di sofa berwarna ungu gelap di dekat tempat Hinata berdiri, menatap Hinata dengan sendu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, sungguh. Lagi pula, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Mungkin Sasuke-senpai memang tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman tulusnya. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, melihat Neji yang mulai menhembuskan nafas beratnya sambil menutup mata sekejap.

"Baiklah. Asal kau tau saja, Sasuke hanya mempermainkan Naruto, dia tidak benar-benar menyukai temanmu itu. Dia hanya sedikit bosan, dan Naruto mungkin sangat cocok menjadi mainannya saat ini. Yah, walaupun aku rasa Sasuke akan tertarik oleh gadis itu. Jadi, aku harap kau melupakan Sasuke, Hinata. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka." Tuturnya sambil bangkit dari sofa empuk tersebut. Berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu mengusap kepala Hinata sekilas.

"Iya, kakak. Terima kasih."

…

Pagi ini salah satu pagi yang sangat cerah, tapi tidak bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sedang dilanda rasa bersalah kepada teman dekatnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Semenjak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, Hinata tidak pernah terlihat lagi di hadapannya karena absen. Sudah dua hari Hinata absen, dan itu membuatnya berpikiran bahwa Hinata menghindarinya, membencinya. Jika hari ini Hinata tetap absen, dia berencana akan datang ke rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf.

Naruto mengayunkan kakinya dengan malas di koridor menuju kelasnya. Saat dia baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan wajah menunduk, suara dari salah satu teman sekelasnya memanggilnya dari jauh.

"Hey, Naruto. Kemari! Hinata mau berbicara denganmu."

Kepala Naruto langsung terangkat, terkejut. Apa Hinata sudah masuk sekolah lagi? Naruto langsung melihat ke arah suara tadi. Dan ternyata, suara itu berasal dari bangkunya, bangku sebelah Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba duduk di bangku miliknya. Hinata hanya menunduk gelisah, sedikit gugup saat Kiba memanggil Naruto. Naruto pun langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju bangkunya.

Naruto sudah sampai di bangkunya, dan dia hanya terdiam, terdiam memperhatikan Hinata yang menunduk. Kiba langsung menarik diri kembali ke bangku miliknya dalam diam.

"Kemana saja kau, Hinata?"

"A-aku-"

"Biarkan aku minta maaf padamu, Hinata. Bukan maksudku menyakitimu. Aku tidak suka padanya, sama sekali tidak suka. Dia hanya mempermainkanku, dia juga memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Jika menghindariku itu menjadi alasan kenapa kau absen, ma-"

"Tidak, Naru-to. Itu bukan salahmu. La-lagi pula, aku absen kare-na sa-sakit, bukan karena menghindar darimu atau dari siapapun. Kumohon, dengarkan a-aku dulu."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Setidaknya dia tenang, bukan karena dirinya Hinata absen dari sekolah. Naruto langsung meletakkan tasnya di meja dan duduk di bangku mliknya yang berada di sebelah Hinata untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

"Aku absen karena sakit, akhir-akhir ini badanku kurang _fit _jadi ibu menyuruhku untuk istirahat di rumah. Kalau soal Sasuke-senpai, aku tidak keberatan jika kau menyukainya, Naruto. Lagi pula, aku tau Sasuke-senpai tidak mungkin melirikku. Aku sudah kenal dengannya sejak lama. Dia sahabat kakakku."

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto menunjukan ekspresi 'ngambek' andalannya, menggembungkan pipi _chubby _miliknya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau bilang kau tidak kenal dengannya. Hinata ternyata berbohong padaku!" Katanya pura-pura marah.

"A-ano, aku kira kau menyimpan rasa pada Sa-sasuke-senpai, makanya aku tidak cerita padamu. Aku sudah kenal dengannya sebelum masuk sekolah ini. Ma-maafkan aku, Naru-to. Aku tidak berniat untuk membohongimu." Katanya dengan nada menyesal. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berbalik menatap Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Traktir aku ramen, baru aku mau memaafkanmu." Balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Hinata akhirnya tertawa, dan Naruto pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Disaat mereka sedang asyik tertawa, _handphone_ Naruto berbunyi, pertanda ada telepon masuk.

"Siapa, Na-naruto?"

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, pasalnya nomor orang yang menelponnya tidak ada dalam kontak miliknya. "Aku juga tidak tau. Sebentar ya." Jawabnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi._ Siapa ini?"

"Jadi ini nomor _handphone_-mu? Simpan nomorku ya, dobe."

Suara _baritone_ yang datar dan menyebalkan itu. Dia tau, Naruto sangat tau suara siapa itu. Suara itu datang dari sebelah kanannya, dan dirinya tepat berada di luar kelas di depan pintu. Naruto langsung melihat ke arah suara tersebut datang. Dan ternyata, dugaannya benar.

"Apa maumu, teme? Kau bikin hidupku kacau saja." Naruto langsung memutus panggilan tersebut lalu berjalan ke depan laki-laki yang memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan sedikit menghentakkan langkahnya.

"Memangnya salah jika 'kekasih'mu mau bertemu denganmu? Hn, jangan salahkan aku, dobe. Kau yang mulai mengacaukan hidupmu sendiri." Sasuke, sang pemilik suara hanya menatap wajah Naruto tanpa ekspresi, mengunci _handphone_-nya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Gahh! Salah besar, teme! Lagi pula, aku tak sudi jadi kekasihmu, tuan _playboy_! Dan apa maksudmu dengan kata 'kau yang mulai mengacaukan hidupmu sendiri'? Sudah jelas kalau kau yang merusak hidupku! Pergi sana! Aku benci kau sebenci bencinya!" Naruto berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke yang datar bagaikan tembok. Dia pun kembali ke kelasnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang tetap datar, walaupun sekilas terlihat ekspresi terkejut yang tak pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapapun.

…

Dua bulan setelah kejadian bertukar nomor ponsel, Naruto dan Sasuke secara tidak sengaja menjadi saling mengenal satu sama lain. Naruto mulai mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak se-anti sosial yang dia dan orang lain kira, dan dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan keluarganya, walau Naruto tidak mengetahui secara detail. Sasuke mencintai musik, terutama musik beraliran klasik karena sangat berkaitan dengan alat musik yang disukainya, yaitu piano. Dia juga terkenal bukan hanya karena perusahaan milik keluarganya, tetapi juga karena bakatnya yang luar biasa dalam memainkan piano, bahkan Naruto pernah diundang secara paksa ke perlombaannya, yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh si lelaki berwajah datar itu.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, dia juga mulai mengetahui kalau Naruto itu anak tunggal dari keluarga yang sederhana dan ceria, bertolak belakang dengan keluarganya. Pernah sekali, Sasuke mengantar Naruto sampai rumah karena sudah malam, lalu orang tua Naruto memaksanya untuk makan malam bersama sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengantar Naruto, dan acara makan malamnya begitu ramai. Dia juga mulai mengetahui bahwa Naruto memiliki suara yang merdu dan memiliki ciri khas untuk jadi penyanyi. Berkomunikasi dengan Naruto secara langsung maupun melalui _SMS_ atau telepon, sama saja berisik dan cerewet. Akan tetapi, sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto tidak membencinya lagi.

Ya, dan hal itu sangat membuat Sasuke lega. Karena tanpa Sasuke sadari, dia mulai tertarik dengan kehadiran si gadis Namikaze…

Hari ini tanggal merah. Naruto hanya duduk bersantai di kursi kamarnya menghadap ke jendela yang menampakan halaman depan rumahnya yang minimalis sambil mengusap-usap layar _handphone_-nya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengirim pesan padanya.

_From: Sasuke-senpai_

_\- Kau dimana? Ada acara hari ini?_

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sebersit rasa senang muncul di dalam hatinya, walaupun hanya terdiri dari enam kata dan dua symbol. Naruto belum menyadari, kalau perasaan itu muncul. Dia takut kalau Hinata akan membencinya jika ia malah menyukai Sasuke, walaupun ia tau sekarang Hinata sudah dekat dengan seseorang yang Hinata rahasiakan padanya. Naruto pun membalas pesan singkat itu dengan cepat.

_To: Sasuke-senpai_

_\- Di rumah. Aku tidak ada acara hari ini. Hanya berdiam diri ada apa?_

Naruto mencoba untuk membalasnya dengan sedingin mungkin agar tidak terlihat bahwa ia sebenarnya sangat senang. _Apa mungkin teme akan mengajakku jalan-jalan? _pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, balasan masuk ke _handphone_ miliknya. Dengan segera, Naruto mengusap layarnya lalu membuka pesan tersebut dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa saking senangnya.

_From: Sasuke-senpai_

_\- Kita ke bioskop. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai di rumahmu._

Kedua mata Naruto seketika membulat saat membaca pesan tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi, bersiap untuk jalan-jalan bersama Sasuke.

…

5 menit Naruto menuggu di depan rumahnya sambil duduk membaca majalah. Sasuke terlambat dari janjinya. Dia masih sabar menunggu, karena dia tau Sasuke tidak mungkin tidak menepati kata-katanya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna biru gelap berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Naruto langsung beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki menuju mobil tersebut sambil sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang memakai sepatu _kets_ berwarna biru muda.

"Kau terlambat, teme." Ungkapnya kepada si pengemudi dari sebelah jendelanya sedikit menunduk, membuat rambutnya yang terurai itu menyapu wajah ayu miliknya.

_Cantik, _pikir Sasuke. "Hn. Cepat naik." Katanya.

Cantik? Ya, Naruto berpenampilan sederhana hari ini. _Blues _berwarna hijau muda, celana _jeans _biru tua, juga baju hangat rajutan yang panjangnya mencapai lutut berwarna putih susu. Perpaduan yang sangat cocok untuk warna rambut dan matanya.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu mobil, membukanya, lalu duduk dan menyamankan dirinya di kursi penumpang. Tak lupa dengan _seatbelt _yang harus dipakainya. Dan, mobil pun melaju saat Sasuke mulai menginjak pedal gas dengan perlahan.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Naruto, sekedar menghidupkan suasana.

"Rumah." Jawabnya datar, matanya memperhatikan jalanan karena dia sedang mengemudi.

"Singkat sekali jawabanmu, teme." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil memajukan bibirnya juga menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat imut. Sasuke melihat melalui ekor matanya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku sedang menyetir. Dasar dobe." katanya tenang sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan.

"Huh! Dasar teme." Akhirnya Naruto menyerah. Dia menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran jok yang didudukinya dengan kesal sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya tertawa dalam hati sambil menyetir dengan tenang sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Setelah Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka pun masuk ke teater yang memutar bebeapa film terbaru. Sasuke hanya memandang ke kanan dan kiri, terlihat tak ada niat untuk membeli tiket atau semacamnya.

"Kau mau menonton apa, teme?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang hanya celingukan tak jelas dengan muka datarnya. Walaupun tanpa ekspresi, wajah tampan yang dipadukan dengan kaos polo berwarna hitam dan celana pendek berwarna coklat muda juga sepatu _converse_ biru miliknya tetap menunjukan ke-_cool_-an nya yang luar biasa.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja."

"Kau ini mengajakku menonton tapi kau tidak tau mau menonton apa?" Naruto mulai bingung dengan maksud ajakan Sasuke ini. Dia yang diajak tapi dia yang memilih film. Benar-benar membingungkan. "Ya sudah, aku mau menonton itu. Katanya film itu rame, loh. Ayo!" lanjutnya sambil menarik lengan Sasuke menuju antrian.

Selesai memberi tiket, mereka langsung memasuki teater karena film yang akan mereka tonton akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Mereka pun mencari kursi dan duduk dengan tenang. Sasuke malah memejamkan matanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Loh, kok kau malah tidur sih, teme? Kan sayang sudah membeli tiket." Kata Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang menutup matanya, bersiap untuk tidur. Naruto pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke pelan dengan sedikit nada merajuk.

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah selesai." Jawabnya sambil tetap memejamkan matanya erat. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, beberapa saat kemdian lampu pun mati dan layar pun menayangkan film tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit sudah film itu diputar. Naruto mulai bosan. Cerita dari film tersebut juga sulit untuk dia mengerti, karena kebanyakan memakai bahasa inggris dan tidak dicantumkan artinya.

"Dia bicara apa sih?! Aku tidak mengerti." Gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia bilang, 'buktikan jika kau ingin aku mempercayaimu'." Tiba-tiba suara di sebelahnya muncul. _Ternayata dia sudah bangun, _pikirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"'Aku ingin mempercayaimu, tapi aku takut kalau sahabatku akan menjauhiku'." Gumamnya.

"Aku tau, aku adalah pria yang disukai oleh sahabatmu, tapi aku justru mendekatimu dan berkata bahwa aku tidak mempermainkanmu, padahal aku pernah mempermainkan perasaan sahabatmu. Aku berkata kepada semua orang bahwa aku tidak ada perasaan apapun padamu." Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan sambil menatap ke arah layar di hadapannya. Naruto mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke dengan seksama, sepertinya itu bukan arti dari percakapan yang ada di film.

"Namikaze Naruto,"

Sasuke menyebutkan namanya dengan jelas, membuatnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan serius dan mantap. Ia meneruskan kata-katanya yang menggatung…

"Apa aku menyukaimu?"

-To be Continue-

Terima kasih banyaaaaaakkkk buat yang review. Astagaaaaa banyak juga ya hihi tapi maaf saski gabisa bales semuanya. Ini saski coba panjangin lagi walaupun updatenya -tetep- lama. Hehehe. Maafin juga nih kalau ceritanya agak maksa, alur kecepetan, typo, atau apapun deh. Semoga ini memuaskan buat yg baca. Jadiiii,

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hello, minna! Disini saski mau ngasih tau sih. Sebenernya, fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu game otome terkenal, Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side. Kalau tiba-tiba ada kejadian persis kaya drama korea 'The Heirs', saski secara ga sengaja masukin ceritanya sedikit, tapi ternyata jatuhnya malah terlalu mirip. Memang, saski terinspirasi sedikit sama drama itu. Jadi mungkin, kalau sekarang ada yang mirip seperti itu lagi, saski sudah kasih tau yaaa. Ehehe. Selamat membaca~

…

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saskayfr, 06084102

_Inspired by otome game 'TMGS 3__rd__', Korean drama 'The Heirs', and some comics._

Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream Drama, Accidentally Typo(s).

Proudly Present

_**Classical**_

Chapter 5

...

"Apa aku menyukaimu?"

Pertanyaan –atau mungkin pernyataan- yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke itu sukses membuat Naruto terdiam sambil menatap iris _onyx_ tersebut dengan sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun, entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kaku begitu mendengarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Akhirnya Naruto bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Saking terkejutnya, Naruto sampai lupa kalau dia menyebut namanya, bukan 'teme' seperti biasa.

"Aku menyukaimu, Namikaze Naruto." Katanya mantap sambil menatap dalam iris biru laut si Namikaze, menunjukan bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau, kau pasti bercanda. Ha-haha." gumamnya dengan tawa hambar. Dia _shock_. Demi tuhan, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan menyukainya. Dia masih berharap kalau semua ini hanya lelucon si senpai pantat ayamnya itu.

"Aku serius, Naruto."

Jawaban itu sudah mewakili semua perasaan yang dirasakan si pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba melihat ke arah lain agar rasa gugupnya berkurang. _Apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh? _Pikirnya. Naruto masih sedikit ragu akan pengakuan Sasuke yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku-aku terkejut. Sungguh. Beri aku waktu untuk mencerna semua ini, Sasuke." Katanya lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak tau harus bicara apalagi kepada Sasuke sekarang.

"Hn, baiklah. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang biarkan aku melakukan ini."

"Eh?!" Naruto kaget saat Sasuke memegang tangannya, lalu menaruh kepalanya di pundak Naruto. Naruto menatap kepala yang berada di pundaknya dengan mata yang memancarkan keterkejutan, dan beberapa saat kemudian pipinya bersemu merah.

"Bangunkan aku jika filmnya sudah selesai ya." Pintanya pada Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama dengkuran halus mulai terdengar. Tanda bahwa si pemuda telah masuk ke alam mimpi.

Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya kaku, masih dalam keterkejutan. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya dia membiarkan Sasuke seperti itu padanya. Saat dia sudah memastikan kalau Uchiha tersebut sudah terlelap, dia melihat wajahnya yang damai. Surai ravennya yang sedikit menghalangi wajahnya, ia betulkan dengan selembut mungkin agar tidak membangunkan si empunya rambut. Tanpa sadar, Naruto tersenyum dan bergumam.

"Sepertinya, aku juga menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

…

Sebagai laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab, Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, tak ada yang mencoba untuk memecah keheningan yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut. Mereka berkutat dengan pemikiran masing – masing –atau hanya Naruto karena Sasuke terdiam karena berkonsentrasi memperhatikan jalan.

_Bagaimana ini? Aku jadi bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dasar baka teme! Kenapa mengungkapkannya disaat seperti itu sih? Aku kira dia itu tidak bisa romantis, _Naruto membatin. Dia malu, pengakuan Sasuke tadi membuatnya canggung untuk berbicara padanya. Dari selesai menonton dan makan malam –karena sudah masuk jadwalnya-, mereka tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, dobe?"

Naruto tersentak saat tiba–tiba si pemuda yang sedang mengemudi itu bertanya padanya yang sedang mengalami 'perang batin'. "Kau mengagetkanku, teme! Kalau aku jantungan lalu pingsan bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab, hah?!" Katanya sambil menyalahkan Sasuke, sengaja agar menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Kau ini berlebihan, dobe. Lagi pula, mana mungkin anak sepertimu bisa terkena serangan jantung? Kemungkinannya sangat kecil." Jawab Sasuke cuek sambil kembali memperhatikan jalan. Dia membiarkan gadis di sebelahnya bersumpah serapah ria menatapnya seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Huh, aku benci kau, teme!" Naruto akhirnya selesai mencaci-maki si pantat ayam, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu memalingkan mukanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, dobe. Jadi bagaimana?"

Jawaban datar sang Uchiha Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto terdiam seketika dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam. Dan Sasuke pun tidak mencoba menggoda Naruto lagi, karena dia harus fokus pada jalan.

"Sudah sampai, dobe." Katanya sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya karena sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Naruto lalu menatapnya yang sedari tadi hanya melamun menghadap keluar jendela. Yang dipanggil langsung menggerakan kepalanya menatap si empunya suara.

"Aku juga tau, teme. Masa' aku tidak tau rumahku sendiri." Jawabnya begitu sinis. Ketika Naruto hendak membuka pintu mobil tersebut setelah melepas sabuk pengaman, tangan pucat Sasuke menahannya untuk keluar.

"Jangan kau pikir aku hanya bercanda soal tadi, Naruto. Hari-hari kita tidak akan lagi seperti biasa. Aku tidak berbohong padamu, aku juga tidak mempermainkanmu. Tolong pikirkan perkataanku tadi." Pintanya sambil menatap Naruto dengan intens. _Dia tidak bercanda, _pikirnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke se serius ini berbicara dengan seseorang. Dan tatapan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

Naruto pun menundukkan wajahnya yang bersedih agar tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa janji padamu soal itu, Sasuke. Aku akui hari-hari kita pasti tidak akan lagi seperti biasa, tapi aku pikir itu akan berubah menjadi lebih buruk." Lirihnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, melepas pegangan kuat Sasuke dengan perlahan sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku harap, aku bisa memikirkannya. Dan aku harap, keputusanku nanti tidak menyakiti hatiku, hatimu, ataupun orang lain lagi." Naruto membuka pintu mobil tersebut, berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam mencerna perkataan Naruto yang baru saja ia dengar. Saat Naruto sedang berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobilnya, berbicara kepada Naruto dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

"Pikirkan dengan baik, Naruto. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi percayalah, kau pasti akan membahagiakan semua orang, dan aku adalah salah satunya."

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum pada pemuda yang menatapnya dengan rasa yang sulit untuk dijabarkan. Dia melambaikan tangannya, lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu, memutar kenopnya dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesinnya lalu kembali melaju menuju _mansion_-nya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya sambil tersenyum tanpa henti itu dikejutkan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyum penuh selidik.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto melihat kejadian aneh tersebut.

"Tadi itu Sasuke?" Tanya Minato –ayah Naruto.

"Iya, lalu kenapa dengan wajah kalian?"

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?" Kini Kushina –ibu Naruto- yang mulai bersuara sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Naruto. Minato pun ikut-ikutan istrinya yang jahil keterlaluan.

"A-apa maksud kalian, sih? Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya kok!" Sanggah Naruto cepat walaupun sedikit tergagap. Pipinya mulai bersemu lagi.

"Ah! Pipimu merah! Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada orang tuamu, anakku sayang." Kushina terkikik geli melihat perubahan wajah sang anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tousan tidak menyangka kau sudah besar ya. Huhuhu." Minato berpura-pura bersedih menyeka air matanya sambil memeluk istrinya. Naruto jadi salah tingkah melihat kelakuan orang tuanya yang jago dalam berakting.

"Ayolah Tousan, Kaasan, itu tidak seperti yang kalian kira. Sungguh, dia hanya mengantarku pulang, hanya jalan-jalan biasa kok. Sudah ya, aku lelah." Naruto pun menjawabnya dengan cepat, berjalan terburu-buru menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Haaaaahhh~ anak kita sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" Kushina memeluk Minato yang tersenyum geli melihat anaknya yang salah tingkah itu. Minato membalas pelukan istrinya dan menjawab dengan nada nostalgia.

"Iya, seperti kita dulu."

…

"Tidak ada yang boleh tertidur saat pelajaranku, Namikaze-san!"

Suara salah satu guru terseram di sekolah tingkat atas yang terkenal di Konoha tersebut sukses membuat Namikaze Naruto –yang disebut oleh si guru- terbangun dan terlonjak kaget. Dia hanya bisa menatap dengan takut-takut guru yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Anko-sensei. Ta-tadi malam sa-saya tidak bisa ti-tidur." Katanya tergagap mirip seperti Hinata. Perlahan kepala Naruto menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam sang sensei yang membuatnya ciut bukan main.

"Aku tidak menanyakan apakah kau tadi malam kurang tidur, dan aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu. Perhatikan ke depan!" Jawab Anko-sensei memelototi muridnya tersebut sambil menunjuk papan tulis di depan memakai spidol yang dia pegang.

"Baik, Anko-sensei."

Saat sang guru sudah berjalan lagi menuju papan tulis, Naruto hanya menumpukan mukanya pada tangan kanannya, terlihat begitu malas untuk memperhatikan pelajaran trigonometri yang tidak dapat ia pahami itu.

"Haaaaaahh~ tsumaranai."

"Kau ke-kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata sambil berbisik, khawatir melihat Naruto yang lesu seperti itu, tidak seperti Naruto yang ia kenal.

"A-aah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tadi malam aku tidur terlalu larut." Jawab Naruto tergagap sambil berbisik, takut senseinya itu memarahinya lagi. Dia juga takut kalau Hinata tau Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya, Hinata akan membencinya.

"Oh, begitu. A-aku, ada yang ingin aku ce-ceritakan padamu. K-kau bilang kau ingin aku pe-percaya padamu, kan?" Hinata berkata dengan sedikit ragu. Naruto yang merasa bahwa Hinata akan membuka sedikit tentang dirinya itu merasa senang karena akhirnya Hinata mau menceritakan sesuatu tentangnya.

"Oh iya? Apa itu? Aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarnya." Jawab Naruto begitu sumringah sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar oleh teman-teman di sekitar mereka –walaupun Anko-sensei tidak mendengarnya jadi mereka tetap aman.

"Ta-tapi kau ha-harus janji tidak akan me-menceritakannya pada si-siapapun, Naruto." Lirihnya sambil menatap Naruto lekat. _Mungkin Hinata butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan hatinya ya, ini kesempatanku membuat Hinata percaya, _pikirnya.

"Pasti! Jadi ada apa, Hinata? Cerita gembira atau apa?" Naruto mulai penasaran dan bersemangat meraih tangan Hinata sedikit heboh. Hinata yang pendiam dan tertutup mau menceritakan sesuatu padanya? Oh, ini harus diberi penghargaan!

"Eemm, a-aku tidak t-tau. Ah, kau ingat ka-kalau aku dekat dengan se-seseorang?" Katanya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya berputar bersamaan di atas meja.

"Aa, aku ingat! Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apa kalian menjadi lebih dekat?" Naruto semakin bersemangat mendengar Hinata sudah _move on_ dari Sasuke. Jadi, Naruto tidak akan terlalu merasa bersalah atas kejadian pengakuan Sasuke, kan?

"Se-sebenarnya, a-aku sudah, eemm, jadian dengannya." Jawabnya semakin terdengar lirih, wajahnya pun semakin tertunduk dan pipinya bersemu merah. Dia malu, mungkin. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menganga sambil membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar pengakuan Hinata.

"Kau serius, Hinata?! Siapa orang beruntung itu? Kenapa kau baru cerita padaku sih?" Tanya Naruto sedikit lebih keras walaupun tetap berbisik.

"Ja-jangan kaget ya, Naruto." Hinata pun menegakkan telunjuknya, mengarah ke tempat duduk Kiba yang berada di sebelah kanan dua bangku depan mereka. Setelah itu, Hinata langsung menunduk lagi dengan tetap memainkan jari-jemarinya. "Maaf ya a-aku baru cerita padamu, la-lagipula aku baru saja ja-dian dengannya 2 hari yang la-lalu kok." Lanjutnya pelan.

Naruto hanya bisa menganga dan melotot tiada henti mendengar cerita Hinata. Apa ini sungguhan? Mana mungkin dia tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua? Mereka sedekat itu dan ia tidak menyadarinya? Apa dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi Sasuke yang selalu ada di sekitarnya, mengusilinya tanpa henti sampai-sampai dia tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya? _Tunggu. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk jujur juga pada Hinata, _batinnya dengan agak ragu. Tapi kemudian Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk jujur.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh jujur padamu, Hinata? Tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu dulu padamu." Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terlihat gugup. Ini langka, dan ini membuat Hinata juga penasaran dengan rahasia Naruto. Setaunya, Naruto selalu menceritakan apapun padanya. Ternyata dia masih belum mengetahui semuanya.

"Te-tentu saja. Kau mau menanyakan apa, Naruto?"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya ragu. Tapi ia memantapkan hatinya. "Apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke-senpai?" lanjutnya dengan lirih.

"O-oh, aku ti-tidak tau, tapi kurasa, Ki-kiba sudah membuatku me-melupakan-nya, Naruto. Memangnya ke-kenapa?" Hinata mengaku. Tapi ada apa Naruto menanyakan hal itu? Dia menebak, tapi dia tidak akan mengucapkannya pada Naruto. Dia menunggu ucapan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Aku mau jujur, tapi jangan marah padaku ya, Hinata. sungguh, ini bukan keinginanku!" Katanya sambil memegang kepalanya terlihat bingung. "Kemarin, Sasuke-senpai menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku kaget! Aku memikirkan segala cara untuk menolaknya, tapi entah kenapa, hatiku berkata kalau aku hanya mencari alasan untuk menolak perasaanku. Aku frustasi! Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aaarrggh!" lanjutnya menggeram lirih, mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

Hinata tersenyum, menahan tawanya. Tertawa? Ya, dia ingin sekali tertawa. Jujur, dia memang sudah melupakan Sasuke sepenuhnya, bahkan dulu sebelum Kiba mendekatinya pun dia sudah mulai melupakan Sasuke. Setelah ia dan Kiba semakin dekat, dia mulai berani menceritakan pada Kiba kalau ia _pernah _sangat mencintai senpainya yang terkenal itu. Dan saat Hinata menceritakan hal tersebut, Kiba menyatakan perasaannya.

Hinata hanya bisa tergelak mendengarnya, tapi ia tahan mati-matian –karena ini sedang jam pelajaran. Dia tau pasti, senpainya pasti bersungguh-sungguh, karena dia tidak mungkin bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain. Tapi tunggu, bukan itu yang membuat dia menahan tawa. Justru sahabatnya lah yang membuatnya menahan gelak tawanya. Semua orang tau, perasaan Naruto sama dengan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Naruto hanya butuh penegasan perasaannya dari orang lain. Dan sekarang, Hinata akan menegaskannya.

"Kau menyukainya, Na-naru. Kalau me-nurutku, le-lebih baik kau terima pe-perasaannya saja. Dan te-tenang saja, a-aku tidak ma-marah padamu. Aku se-senang melihatmu bahagia." Hinata menjawab curahan sahabatnya dengan tulus dan mengulum senyumnya menahan tawa. Ini memang mengejutkan untuk Hinata, tapi dia baik-baik saja, bahkan senang kalau ternyata Naruto juga _akan_ mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama sepertinya.

"Hyuuga-san, Namikaze-san, sekarang kerjakan soal yang ada di depan!"

Nada galak dari Anko-sensei menyadarkan mereka dari sesi pribadi mereka. Hinata dan Naruto hanya saling menatap, lalu keduanya tersenyum penuh arti.

…

Bel istirahat baru saja selesai berbunyi. Kelas si pemuda bermodel rambut seperti pantat ayam tersebut sudah sedikit lengang, menyisakan dirinya yang –seperti biasa- hanya menatap langit biru di luar jendela sebelahnya dengan sahabatnya, si Hyuuga berambut coklat panjang seperti model iklan _shampoo_ yang sedang membereskan alat tulis dan buku catatan yang tadi ia pakai agar tidak ada yang hilang.

"Melamunkan gadis itu lagi, heh?" Tanya Neji usil saat melihat Sasuke hanya memandang langit yang dipenuhi oleh awan yang bergerak tertiup angin.

"Hn." Gumamnya begitu ambigu. Matanya tetap terfokus pada langit biru, yang mirip seperti warna mata Naruto, gadis yang dimaksud oleh Neji barusan.

"Kau sudah bilang padanya?" Neji menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, sedikit peregangan setelah duduk berkonsentrasi selama dua jam lebih memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Soal apa?" Sasuke berkata tanpa mengubah ekspresi atau posisi, tetap tenang dan dingin.

"Semuanya. Perasaanmu, juga soal kau yang akan-"

"Aku sudah mengatakan yang pertama, sisanya nanti." Jawabnya memotong perkataan Neji. Dia sudah tau itu. Kenyataan itu membuatnya sakit, dan dia tidak mau terus memikirkannya.

"Lalu, jawabannya apa?"

"Dia bilang butuh waktu."

"Ayolah, Uchiha! Kau hanya punya waktu satu bulan penuh untuk memberitaunya. Kalau dia mulai menyadari bahwa dia menyukaimu tapi kau sudah tidak ada, kau tidak bisa apa-apa!" Tegur sang sahabat sedikit keras. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Dia ingin membahagiakan keluarganya, tentu saja. Walaupun keluarga yang dia sebut itu tidak pernah terlihat mencoba membahagiakannya.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Sasuke."

…..

Kata-kata Neji berputar di kepalanya. '_sekarang atau tidak sama sekali'. _Neji sudah menuju kantin bersama temannya yang lain. Kini Sasuke hanya sendirian di dalam kelas. Menatap langit tanpa merasa bosan. Dia butuh udara sejuk. Akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu tempat. Atap sekolah.

Atap sekolah adalah salah satu tempat kesukaan Sasuke di sekolah. Selain sejuk dan menampakan langit secara luas, disana juga selalu sepi. Entah kenapa murid-murid di sekolah itu lebih menyukai menongkrong di dalam gedung. Hanya beberapa anak saja yang dating ke atap sekolah, itu pun jarang kecuali Sasuke.

Pemuda itu memutar kenop pintu besi yang tidak terlalu berat. Kakinya melangkah melewati pintu, dan udara sejuk pun langsung menyapanya dengan lembut. Udara ini selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan berpikir jernih.

Saat matanya melihat ke sekeliling, tatapannya terhenti di salah satu tempat yang memiliki kursi berbentuk seperti meja yang terbuat dari kayu. Disana ada seseorang, gadis berambut pirang tergerai tertiup angin, membelakanginya. Dia hanya menatap langit di atasnya dengan tatapan bingung sembari bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa aku menyukainya? Mungkinkah? Oh aku mulai gila lagi!" lirihnya kepada dirinya sendiri -walaupun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke- sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk tersebut.

"Menyukai siapa maksudmu?"

Naruto terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba suara baritone milik Sasuke berada di belakangnya. Langsung saja dia menatap ke belakang sambil berusaha untuk tetap tenang. _Ketangkap basah deh, dasar memang bodoh!_ Batin Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya.

"Siapa saja ya kenapa kau harus tau!" Jawab Naruto ketus sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan memalingkan mukanya.

_Sudah ketauan malah berbohong. Lucu atau bodoh ya? Hahaha, _Sasuke malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh saat melihat kelakuan Naruto yang seperti anak kecil. Menggemaskan, dan dia suka itu.

Sasuke pun mendudukan dirinya di sebalah Naruto yang masih memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melihat Sasuke sedikitpun. "Kau suka siapa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan sedikit rasa, tidak suka? Oh, mungkin itu perasaan Naruto saja. Atau, haruskah Naruto mengakuinya sekarang? Apa satu malam cukup untuk memikirkan jawaban atas pengakuan si bungsu Uchiha itu?

"Kalau aku suka kau, bagaimana?" Akunya sedikit ketus dan tetap memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi samar-samar Sasuke bisa melihat kalau pipi si gadis Namikaze bersemu merah. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke suka itu.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto, senyum yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Dia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kiri Naruto. Sekejap saja pundak itu tegang saat kepalanya baru mendarat, tapi tak lama kemudian sudah rileks kembali.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sungguh."

"Aku belum menjawab pengakuanmu kemarin, teme." Katanya sedikit lebih lembut daripada tadi. "Aku masih menimbang-nimbang segalanya. Bukan karena Hinata akan benci padaku atau hal lain. Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri." Lanjutnya lirih sambil menunduk dalam menutup matanya perlahan.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku." Sasuke berucap sambil tetap pada posisinya. Naruto terdiam, siap mendengar kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi jauh, sangat jauh hingga kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi. Aku tidak akan lagi kembali kesini, ke Jepang, berada di sampingmu. Aku akan melanjutkan studi musikku di Amerika, mengasah kemampuanku dalam bermain piano. Mungkin aku bisa kembali lagi kesini, tapi itu kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Aku menyukaimu, Naruto, sangat menyukaimu. Perkenalan kita mungkin singkat, tapi itu cukup untukku memantapkan hati bahwa aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu sebagai pengisi hari-hariku." Sasuke berkata panjang dan lirih. Tersirat sedikit nada sedih dalam pengakuannya.

Dan pengakuan Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. _Apa?! Dia akan pergi?! Astaga! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?, _batinnya gundah. Dia baru saja mengakui kalau ia menyukai si pemuda yang selalu mengejeknya, selalu mengganggu setiap detik kehidupannya. Dan sekarang, dia bilang dia akan pergi? Oh, Naruto merasa dipermainkan sekarang!

Gadis pirang itu luluh. Cara yang Sasuke pakai mungkin sedikit kejam, tapi dia memang akan pergi jauh, dan mau tidak mau dia harus mengatakannya sebelum semua terlambat. Walau luluh, dia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku mulai berpikir mungkin aku menyukaimu. Tapi, jika itu yang terbaik untukmu, kupikir lebih baik kau pergi ke Amerika. Jalan menuju kesuksesanmu ada disana, Sasuke. Bukankah itu kemauanmu, menjadi seorang pianis terkenal dan tidak bergantung pada orang tuamu? Pergilah, aku akan menyusulmu kesana jika aku, sudah memantapkan hatiku untukmu. Maafkan aku jika jawabanku sekarang ini tidak memuaskanmu." Ucap Naruto dengan begitu bersalah. Sekarang giliran Sasuke lah yang terdiam, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa ini penolakan? Apa Naruto benar-benar rela melepasnya? Semua pertanyaan yang tidak ditemukan jawabannya itu terus berputar di otak Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kabulkan satu permintaanku karena kau telah mengecewakanku."

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang datar. Dia tau, dibalik topeng itu pasti tersimpan ekspresi sedih dan kecewa yang amat sangat. Naruto pun sedikit menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Apa itu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku dan terus berada di sampingku hingga aku pergi."

-To be Continue-

Terima kasih atas semua dukungan yang telah kalian berikan buat Saski. Sungguh bermanfaat. Dan juga, maaf kalau update sangat lama. Dunia kampus begitu menyita waktu saski buat nerusin fic ini. Tapi tenang, saski masih akan selalu ingat untuk melanjutkan fic yang abal ini kok. Hehehe. Jadi,

Mind to Review?


End file.
